Forever My Champion
by ForeverXBlackXRose
Summary: Even as he relinquished his title of Pokemon League Champion, She will always see him as her champion.


**Forever My Champion**

Author's Note:

Hello everyone, hope you're doing well. I have a new story I would like to present you with. I got inspired to write this after playing the new AlphaSapphire and OmegaRuby games. And i've always been a fan of Steven Stone, and this game just brought it out to the max. So this is a story about May and Steven and if you don't like the pairing than don't bother reading. So without further ado, here is Forever My Champion.

_Thoughts are Italicized_

Summary:

Even as he relinquished his title of Pokemon League Champion, She will always see him as her champion.

* * *

To say she was surprised was an understatement, who knew that the man who helped her along her journey turn out to be the Pokemon League Champion? But if she were to show her pokemon the gratitude they deserve after traveling with her she'd have to beat him, Steven Stone. They were both down to their last pokemon, Steven's Metagross which Mega Evolved, and May's Zoroark. Both pokemon were tired but stayed strong and determined for their trainers.

Time stood still a while, both trainers knowing this last move would determine the whole outcome. Steven looked amused as he started speaking.

"I commend you on making it this far May, you have definitely proved to be a worth advisary. But i'm not called the Champion for nothing, I will give this shot my all and fate will determine the winner."

"I was hoping you'd say that Steven, but i'm sure i'll beat you. There is much I have learned since we last saw eachother" May said confidently and her Zoroark roared in agreement.

Steven smirked at how confident she turned out to be from when they first met. "Now Metagross, use Giga Impact and let's make this count"

May saw the Metagross charge towards Zoroark and since her and Zoroark had such a tight bond, he read her mind and jumped up into the air to dodge. "Now Zoroark, use Flamethrower"

While in the air, Zoroark did a flip before landing and opened it's mouth to produce a flamethrower. Because Giga Impact was a rechargable move and it missed Metagross was a sitting duck and was about to become roasted. The Flamethrower was a critical hit, and it took out Metagross.

The room was so silent you could hear a pin needle drop until Zoroark released a cry of victory. May ran over and hugged him, "we really did it, we conquered the Pokemon League" She let out all her pokemon who helped her get to this point and they all started nuzzling her. During that time Steven called back his Metagross, "You did well my friend. Rest up and thank you."

* * *

Steven's POV

I stood there shortly after the match stunned, '_Who knew this once shy girl could not only take down Teams Aqua and Magma, but storm through The Pokemon League'. _The moment we first met in the cave outside of Dewford I knew she had talent and it clearly showed in our match.

I watched as she let out her polemon and how they all adored her and celebrated their victory, it isn't easy to take down the Elite Four and Champion. I walked over to them and the first to acknowledge my presence was Zoroark.

"May, please follow me, there is one more thing that we must do." She looked at me and called all her pokemon back into their pokeballs and I held out my hand to her as a gentleman. She took my hand as I led her to the Hall of Fame.

* * *

May's POV

I followed Steven and he led me to a room that couldn't be real. It had marble pillars and a marble floor that seemed to shine with grace, not to mention the exceptional lighting. We walked to a machine that looked like some sort of pedastal with six opening about the size of a pokeball. I looked to him and he just smiled at me.

"Welcome to the Hall of Fame May. This is where we record those who traveled along side you and ensured your victory here in the Pokemon League. All you need to do is place your team in these six slots and your names will be recorded throughout history."

I looked at him wearily but knew I could trust his words after all he has done for me. Placing my team in the six slots, the pedastal lit up just like the pokemon center's healing machines do. While my team was being registered, Steven had even more to say.

"Congratulations on becoming the Pokemon League Champion May. It does seem a little hard that after a while I am giving up my title, but i'm glad it's you that now holds it."

I looked him in the eyes and don't know what came over me. But before I knew it I stood on my toes and placed a kiss on his cheek earning both of us a blush.

"Steven Stone, I may now hold the league title, but to me you will always be forever my champion." After I realized what I did, I quickly turned away from him hiding my blush only to not succeed as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you May"


End file.
